There is a complex interrelationship between intracranial pressure and such physiological parameters as respiratory rate and rhythm and pulse. Where abnormal intracranial pressure exists it would be desirable if a system could be provided in connection with the treatment of such pressure as, for example, by drugs or mechanical relief to determine when the proper or normal pressure has been reached. Along the same lines it would also be useful if a bench model simulating a human skull could be provided to serve the multiple purposes of being an aid in diagnostic, therapeutic, experimental and educational exercises. If such a model were provided which simulates the changes in intracranial pressure and the aforementioned physiological parameters, the model could achieve the wide range of applications noted above. For example, the model could function as a diagnostic aid to test monitoring systems adapted transdurally or intraventricularly, for selectively determining from a wide range of intracranial pathologies abnormalities whose clinical signs may appear the same as other neurological dysfunctions. With such a model an accurate differential diagnosis would be facilitated.
Such a bench model would also have therapeutic application. In this respect such a model could be incorporated in a bio-feedback system or servomechanism which administers osmotic cerebral decompressants on a demand basis or regulates the flow through valve shunts.
Such a model would also have experimental application and would be useful in research and development of diagnostic and therapeutic control systems as described above. The model would permit testing the efficacy of both conventional and new drugs and mechanical shunts. The principles of the model could also be utilized in direct human application in connection with the use of drugs and mechanical shunts.
Such a model would also have an educational application for use in teaching the neurophysiology of disorders related to pressure changes to both student and clinical staff. Accordingly, complex situations could be demonstrated in a simplified manner.
There has been increasing emphasis placed on the methods of monitoring disorders of the central system and intracranial states. Accordingly, it is vital to instruct health care personnel in the recognition of the various combinations of life threatening neurological conditions which are produced by trauma, stroke, neoplasm or congential disorders.